


Halloween At Spinner's End

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Severus Snape has a request at Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween At Spinner's End

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money.
> 
> Much love to Darkrivertempest for the prompt, the beta, and the research for this drabble. Any mistakes you see are mine. 
> 
> More information on vegetable carvings can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack-o'-lantern

The young boy peered through the dirty windowpane at the activity buzzing about on the street. From beneath his long, stringy hair, he spied small groups, guising for the locals before being given a treat of some sort. _Stupid Muggles._

Reaching under his narrow bed, he retrieved a battered book. The binding was cracked and the print was faded and difficult to read, pages wrinkled and worn with time and use. 

The stumpy candle flickered, casting shadows upon the bedroom wall. With a sigh, he sat at his small desk and opened the book. With focused concentration, Severus studied the words one final time before pushing the book aside. Brows furrowed, he considered his intentions. 

Striding out of his bedroom, Severus made his way to the kitchen, where a man and woman argued feverishly. From the doorway, the black-haired boy directed his gaze at the man, raised his arms and repeatedly chanted _"Ignis Fatuss"_ , the strange words from the ancient text of Irish and Scottish spells. 

Within moments, the man disappeared. In his place, sat an overlarge white and purple turnip. Eyes wide, Eileen turned towards her son and gawped. 

_"Mum, you promised we would carve a turnip this year."_


End file.
